<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Fifty Year Raincheck by DestiniesEntwined</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924259">The Fifty Year Raincheck</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestiniesEntwined/pseuds/DestiniesEntwined'>DestiniesEntwined</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Awkward Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley Have Their Picnic (Good Omens), Comforting Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has Long Hair (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), God Ships It, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Inspired by Fanart, Love Confessions, M/M, Romantic Crowley (Good Omens), picnic fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:33:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24924259</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestiniesEntwined/pseuds/DestiniesEntwined</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by wine, fanart, and hot guys with long hair and man buns.<br/>They been dancing around each other for centuries, and now, after the end times timed out, the tensions mount and the affections slip out. Pure sugar. A little prodding from the Angel, bc he has known forever and enjoys flirting.<br/>Name a silly romantic trope. I got it. have some romantic husbands.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A prompt from the internet. For Fandom Friends who love Crowley with long hair &amp; a man bun, because we know the Angel loves it, too. XD<br/>Check out the full artwork on twitter! @gingerlizzard</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks meandered on after two occult-correction, <em>ethereal</em>-beings had helped save the world from annihilation. And almost instantly the pair had, without discussion or explanation, begun orbiting around the other even more closely than they had for the last eleven years.</p>
<p>Had it been boredom? Was it the sudden lack of responsibilities? Could it have been the realization that they could relax, and not worry so much about the opposing sides that had brought them together in the first place? Was it simply the unspoken desire to be by each other's side?</p>
<p>It was all of those things, so deeply felt, yet never given credence: the verbal manifestation that danced on their tongues in so many other words, so many other ways, rather than the intensely honest words they felt forming in their hearts.</p>
<p>One such evening, while Crowley lounged unceremoniously across the old leather divan, his sunglasses long-forgotten on the coffee table, the Angel had gone off to fetch their now-customary aperitif.</p>
<p>This night, Aziraphale returned to the sitting area with a bucket of ice and-surprisingly-a bottle of <em>white</em>. As he placed a towel down, the ice rattled against chilled glass of the mystery bottle in the black metal bucket. The demon eyed him curiously with a lift of his brow.</p>
<p>"What've you got there, Angel?"</p>
<p>The principality furrowed his brow, setting the chilled wine glasses with a light scoff.</p>
<p>"Wine, dear boy, what else would it be?"</p>
<p>Crowley sat up and leaned over to get a closer look at the angel's offering.</p>
<p>"Of course it's wine," he retorted, rolling his eyes. "I meant that usually it's a red, or a port, or even the occasional scotch or brandy," he supplied in his defense, gesturing toward the bottle on ice before him. "S' not like you to go with a white, is all."</p>
<p>Understanding shown on Aziraphale's face, in agreeance with his companion's assessment.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, well, while you had gone to Mayfair to check up on your plants, I headed to that little wine shop a few blocks over that's just opened." The blond fiddled with the corkscrew as he spoke. "And, well, they were sampling wines from all over the world, so, of <em>course</em>, I indulged." He removed the cork with the softest <em>pop </em>as he continued on and poured the glasses. "This particular white is called a <em>Torrontes</em>," the angel announced with an exaggerated roll of the 'R'. "It's from the Andes Mountains in Argentina...and <em>this </em>one happens to be made by a woman in a town over a mile above sea level!"</p>
<p>The demon's lips pursed in thought. "What these humans won't do for a bit of drink, eh?"</p>
<p>"Oh, but Crowley, dear, do try it!" Aziraphale exclaimed with a flourish. "It's quite refreshing!"</p>
<p>The angel nosed his glass and inhaled the scent before taking his first sip. He relished it with a smile. Crowley decided it was safe to follow suit.</p>
<p>With a tentative sniff, he caught a hint of something old and familiar. <em>Fruit Trees.</em> He took a sip and the flavors and sensations that bombarded him made him realize <em>exactly</em> why his counterpart loved it.</p>
<p>"Sunshine..." the demon uttered.</p>
<p>Aziraphale halted, blushing, unsure as to what or whom he was referring. "Err, um, what was that?"</p>
<p>"This wine quite literally taste like sunshine, angel. Like I should be lounging by the seaside in summer, or in a grassy field-"</p>
<p>"Under a tree, perhaps?"</p>
<p>"Precisely."</p>
<p>"Funny you should mention that, Crowley..." Aziraphale paused long enough for Crowley to give him a questioning arch of his brow.</p>
<p>"Wot?"</p>
<p>"Lounging in a grassy field under a tree, as it were."</p>
<p>Crowley started to get that antsy,<em> "is-this-THAT-moment?"</em> feeling, in which his heart never felt ready to confront the elephant in the room.</p>
<p>He slugged back the remainder of the contents of his glass, looking to calm his nerves. One hand gripped his glass, the other, the arm of the divan. Looking up at Aziraphale, he knew it was too late. The angel had sensed his panic and reached out to him.</p>
<p>A warm hand covered his own on the arm rest. And there was <em>that look</em>. The secret one his angel would bestow upon him occasionally which had, in recent days, become an almost daily occurrence. It melted him into a puddle of "Whatever you wish, Angel." And lately, he wondered if it would just become his permanent state of being. Not to mention, it also softened his demeanor and his affections tended to slip out through the cracks in his well-crafted mask in the form of glances, smiles, a casual touch, or in the tone of his voice.</p>
<p>Aziraphale knew precisely what he was doing. He could sense Crowley's internal battle, with love still winning out over all else. He patiently awaited the day that his demon would drop his defenses. But for now, he set his goals for "one-step-at-a-time." And in this case it would be taking a few more bottles of this wine and cashing in a long-awaited rain-check.</p>
<p>"My Dear Boy, perhaps you don't recall, but I had once mentioned going on a picnic together."</p>
<p>"1967, the night you went against your better judgment and gave me the holy water. How could I ever forget that moment, Angel?" That, along with the Angel's desperate words that echoed in his mind. Even now, it made his heart hesitate. "In my defense, I've taken you to the Ritz multiple times now."</p>
<p>"Indeed, and every time has been an absolute delight," he replied, giving Crowley's hand a squeeze. "But I've never been on a proper picnic before, and it just seems so romantic! When I tasted this wine the other day, I pictured you and I on a tea-time picnic, in the shade of a tree on a sunny day."</p>
<p>Crowley swallowed hard. The Angel had gone and said it...</p>
<p>"So, what do you think? Could we do that before it gets to chilly to do so? Perhaps we could drive out to Sussex or Hampshire? The Downs, the Seaside...unless you rather stay inland in the countryside..." The Angel rambled a bit while a demon attempted to wrap his mind around this picnic possibly being...<em>'romantic'</em>.</p>
<p>"Do you really mean that, Angel? You want me to take you on a <em>romantic</em> picnic?"</p>
<p>Aziraphale brushed his thumb over Crowley's knuckles, smiling at him in that <em>"I'll adore you forever"</em> sort of way.</p>
<p>"Of course, I <em>have </em>been waiting for over fifty years now, you know," he said coyly, his glance playful.</p>
<p>And in a sudden switch of gears, Crowley started planning it all out: he would have to get a basket, buy more of that wine, plan a little menu...which spiraled into desserts, flowers, some kind of present, or-<em>Oh, Satan</em>-a confession six millennia in the making? Did that mean he needed a new suit? When had his last hair cut been?</p>
<p>Trying to pull himself together, he managed to distract the angel by gesturing to him with his glass.</p>
<p>Aziraphale finally released the demon's hand, which was warm and clammy with his corporation's betrayal of his mental state, to pour him another, fuller glass.</p>
<p>"It's a date, then."</p>
<p>The both paused, realizing the double entendre that just fell from Crowley's lips.</p>
<p>The angel smiled enigmatically and raised his glass.</p>
<p>After looking at the app on his phone, he realized that tomorrow, a Wednesday, was the bookshops "early close day" and that it was in fact going to be a gorgeous, sunny twenty two degrees Celsius.</p>
<p>At the back of his mind, something told him Someone was watching and playing a little game, but he shut that down as quickly as he could. But that just meant Crowley needed to go. NOW. He needed to get his shit together and be the coolest, most romantic demon an angel could ever ask for. He stood, surprising the blond, who had finally say back to enjoy his wine.</p>
<p>"What's wrong, Crowley?"</p>
<p>"I need a haircut, Angel," he threw out there, it being one of the many parts of his brand new game plan.</p>
<p>"Your hair's <em>fine</em>, Crowley. It's always lovely," Aziraphale countered. "Are barbers even still open after 5 p.m.?"</p>
<p>Crowley grabbed his coat, turning for the door, attempting to cling to his excuse like a life preserver. "There's gotta be <em>one</em> that is."</p>
<p>Aziraphale stood and followed behind him.</p>
<p>"Crowley, please just...<em>stop. </em>You're panicking. I'd know that look <em>anywhere.</em> Tell me what is wrong, <em>please.</em>"</p>
<p>"Tomorrow is apparently a miraculously perfect day. If I'm doing something, I'm doing it all the way. I'm doing it with <em>style.</em>" Crowley gave a little flair of his hand. "And <em>that</em> means a haircut."</p>
<p>"Crowley, dear, I love your hair. It's perfectly fine," the angel says, a pout appearing on his lips (and the demon is paying close attention to those pouting lips). "Besides..." Aziraphale looks away, a blush dusting his cheeks prefacing his confession. "I always rather liked your long hair." Aziraphale reached up and, for the first time in their six thousand years on earth together, dared to reach up and touch Crowley's hair. He gently took a thick strand between his thumb and forefinger, delighting in its softness. "Always blazing in the daylight, like a radiant auburn sunset...I wish you hadn't cut it." He pondered aloud as he combed his hand through those fiery tresses. "But I know, it's been centuries since those days. I think back in the Elizabethan era was the last time you had such long hair." His touch vanished as suddenly as it had happened, burning little trails of sensation over his scalp, leaving Crowley in a daze.</p>
<p>The demon was shocked by that little confession. He had never realized the angel found it attractive. He remembered how hot it was having such long hair. Cutting it short in the days of the Roman Empire had been a weight off his shoulders-quite literally. But even in recent decades, he had started growing it long again. Long enough to put up and out of the way if necessary, just to change it up. If only he'd known...</p>
<p>"Well, you know me. Gotta keep with the times, keep up with the latest styles and whatnot...Besides, What about like the last couple decades? I had started growing out my hair. It was down at my shoulders." He said, feeling a little indignant.</p>
<p>"Yes, I thought you were going to keep growing it. Then you cut it again." Another pout began forming on the angel's plump (<em>kissable</em>) lips.</p>
<p>"Noted." That was about all the poor smitten demon could manage. It had been quite an unusual evening. In a matter of ten minutes, his whole world went topsy-turvy over a bottle of white wine.</p>
<p>And he was taking the angel on a romantic picnic tomorrow.</p>
<p>And Aziraphale thought his long hair was attractive.</p>
<p><em>"</em>Angel," he said taking Aziraphale's hand in his. "Let me be off to take care of preparations for your picnic. Cancelling dinner tonight will be worth going on an outing that you have waited fifty years for, " he smiled, lifting the angel's hand. "I promise."</p>
<p>There was a brush of lips against pale knuckles, and the demon was out the door.</p>
<p>Aziraphale clutched the hand blessed by his kiss in the other against his chest where his heart pounded in his rib cage.</p>
<p>"Oh Lord, Bless his sweet, loving, passionate heart."</p>
<p>Little did the Angel realize-Someone was listening.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A lovely day to go on a picnic.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley spent the rest of the evening agonizing over the details. He paced restlessly around his flat. He absolutely <em>had</em> to pick the perfect spot-The perfect scenery, yet with a bit of privacy. He considered the Glyndebourne at first, knowing how much his angel loved opera, and somehow they'd never gone for their summer festival, when picnics and opera went together. But there was no way they'd get any space to themselves. So he put that idea on the back burner for another time. Thank Humanity for the invention of the internet, as it helped him find <em>just</em> what he was looking for. The choice was difficult, but Chanctonbury Ring came with a fun little human superstition and a breathtaking view-not to mention, secluded enough that he could easily miracle away any potential interruptions. The fun little myth he found was that if someone walked around the ring counter-clockwise seven times, the devil would grant you a wish for your soul. Perhaps Satan himself would not exactly be involved, but this demon was prepared to grant any wish his angel's heart desire.</p>
<p>Inspired, he sauntered into his office, grabbed a pen and paper, trying to think about what exactly he wanted to say to Aziraphale, and began putting six thousand years of emotional development to paper. He wrote for hours, until a couple of birds began to sing on his balcony railing outside, warning of impending daylight. Pages filled with words stared back at him; Actual written words-cohesive thoughts-he never before knew himself capable of. For a moment he merely gawked at it all.</p>
<p>"I'm going to have to abridge this," he said aloud to the notepad he nearly filled with thoughts and feeling concerning his angel. "I might've rambled just a bit." He took the notebook and shoved it into a drawer in his desk and shut it with a sigh. "I'm no bloody good with words." That was an old comfortable lie. His words simply rattled around in his head, and sometimes got mumbled to his plants. They could keep secrets after all.</p>
<p>Heading into the washroom, he stood before the mirror and took a long look at himself. It had been centuries since he'd let his hair grow long. He considered a moment, wondering if long hair was still in style. Doing what any tech-savvy modern demon would do, he googled it. What he found was that every long style he had already had over the millennia- long tumbling waves, occasionally braided for a bit of flash, or half-up-was still very much in style, and much more. The latest glorified hair fashion for longer-haired men was a full-on "man bun." It seemed many celebrities and models readily sported it in a simultaneously stylish and utilitarian way.</p>
<p>"Sod it," he muttered to himself as he put his phone down on the counter top. Looking back up at his reflection, he paused and scrutinized. And with a <em>snap</em> of his fingers, his auburn hair stretched like growing vines, tumbling down over his shoulders in waves like in the old days. But then he decided to take the tried and true route, and put the top half of his hair up in a man bun, like he had seen so many doing with hair this length.</p>
<p>He placed his shades back on his face and smirked, examining the up-do from both sides of his profile. He knew his Angel would be thrown for a loop.</p>
<p>He played with the newly acquired locks and fluffed them a bit before stepping back to take the whole look in.</p>
<p>"Not bad, if I may say so m'self..."</p>
<p>The morning went on, and Crowley darted about the city making all the arrangements. He pulled up at about two o'clock, just outside the bookshop. He eyed the magical basket with a crooked smile. It maintained a light weight, despite the amount of food, wine and various sundries that were placed in its miraculously expanded interior. He left the basket and the soft checkered blanket in the car, as no one would touch the Bentley, and the food would all stay at its ideal temperature until eaten...if it knew what was good for it.</p>
<p>Aziraphale had heard the familiar rumble of the old motor as Crowley arrived. A thrill zipped through him as he readied himself for this long-awaited date.</p>
<p>What he hadn't been ready for was the vision that sauntered into the shop a minute later.</p>
<p>Crowley had been nervous as he stepped up to the locked door. He had been attempting to prepare himself for this day for what felt like eons, yet never felt ready.</p>
<p>It was time.</p>
<p>Turning the brass doorknob with a soft click, the book shop let him in.</p>
<p>Aziraphale had his back to him as he put on his usual immaculate tan coat.</p>
<p>"Crowley, dear you have impeccable timing," he said, fidgeting with his bowtie. "So, should I even bother asking where we're going is it a-"</p>
<p>As Aziraphale queried, he turned to face his date and stopped short at the sight.</p>
<p>The angel's oft tense jaw went slack-just the reaction Crowley had hoped for.</p>
<p>"...Surprise," the demon finished ironically, with an awkward grin. "Like it, Angel?"</p>
<p>He turned in place, arms widely presenting his new look.</p>
<p>Aziraphale sputtered lightly as a blush overtook his features.</p>
<p>The angel's gaze softened as he approached, relishing the sight of those beloved long locks he hadn't seen in centuries. He placed a soft, warm hand on the demon's shoulder, and gently stroked the ends of his lengthened locks. "Crowley, ever the Dapper Demon. You truly are a handsome creature."</p>
<p>"I pay attention," he said with a quirk of his lips, trying to mentally calm his racing heart. For a moment, a silence lingered as if Aziraphale was debating whether to start a conversation that Crowley most <em>definitely</em> wanted to save for later. With a dramatic inhale and a gesture toward the door, he steered the angel away from his thoughts.</p>
<p>"Well c'mon, Angel, let's get outta town and have ourselves that picnic."</p>
<p>The door shut and locked itself behind them as they went off gallivanting for the rest of the afternoon.</p>
<p>Rather quickly, busy city streets turned into highways, and then opened up to the lovely southern countryside. As they sped southward down the A24, Aziraphale finally took a moment to relax, enjoy the view, and let it sink in what was really happening.</p>
<p>Over a half-century ago, he had-in so many words-asked his dearest to wait for him to catch up. It was as much of a promise as it had been a pull-stop on the full-speed train of their hearts. Crowley had been ever so patient with him. The poor bugger had endured Aziraphale's constant denials and aloof distance, all in the name of keeping them safe.</p>
<p>But now...a new chapter in their story had begun. It was time to release the brakes on that old train. Full speed ahead.</p>
<p>Crowley was lost in a sea of thought and trying to focus on the road when, for the second time since yesterday, the Angel took him both by surprise and by the hand. He nearly jacked the brakes in a knee-jerk reaction. Crowley held his breath a moment and glanced over at Aziraphale, who was looking ever so content and relaxed. With an exhale, he turned his palm up to meet the Angel's, attempting to keep his cool as he continued to drive.</p>
<p>Aziraphale eventually side-eyed his beloved to find the softest smile gracing those lips. He could feel the love rolling off of him in waves. Much less restrained than he'd ever felt it before. His heart fluttered excitedly with anticipation.</p>
<p>They turned down South Downs Way, and Crowley uncharacteristically eased off the gas. That subtle Mona Lisa smile hadn't left his lips as he seemed to take in the view they were given as the miles stretch out below them. There was a sign as they turned into the car park.</p>
<p>"We're here, Angel."</p>
<p>"Chanctonbury Ring?" Aziraphale wracked his brain as to why it rang a bell. He knew he'd never been here before, but he knew the name.</p>
<p>The demon hummed in confirmation. "This site is about three millennia old. Existed before you and I even got here. We were still out in Assyria-our days in Babylon. Although there were a few times I popped in and out of Cyprus and Macedonia," Crowley reminisced. He gave the Angel's hand a squeeze. "Those nights in the gardens, drinking the king's wine...shame they let that city go to shite. So much potential."</p>
<p>"Well, then we ended up in Greece after the city fell for good," Aziraphale replied, his sky blue eyes twinkling. "The wine was even better and more plentiful there."</p>
<p>They chuckled at the memory as the car came to a stop in a parking spot.</p>
<p>As they got out of the Bentley, Aziraphale turned to take in the view with a gasp. At over 700 feet above sea level, the verdant land sprawled out before them rolled toward the sea about five miles off. Nothing but sunshine, blue skies and puffy little clouds dotting them.</p>
<p>"Oh, dear boy, I do say...this is simply perfect!"</p>
<p>Crowley reached for the basket and the blanket, carrying it on his left arm. He looked to his Angel and proffered his right arm.</p>
<p>Aziraphale's stomach was alight with nerves. Crowley was being so brazenly debonair. He felt like the fair maiden being courted by her long-secret love. The heat rose to his face. The giddiness overflowed uncontrollably and the titter that bubbled out of him put a dopey little smile on the demon's face.</p>
<p>"Let's look for a spot, Angel. You pick," Crowley gestured to lovely rows of Beech trees along the crest of the hill as they meandered toward it. Aziraphale had never spent a prolonged time in close physical contact with Crowley before. Not like this.</p>
<p>He could <em>smell</em> him. Something smoky and spicy like incense, and a hint of...apple? A wave of heat washed over him. Whatever it was, Crowley seemed to notice. When the angel opened his eyes and glance over at Crowley, he was met with a curious raised brow.</p>
<p>Aziraphale cleared his throat and focused on the task at hand as they ascended the hillside path. Unbeknownst to him, the demon was sensing the faint twinges of lust that had sparked in the Angel's heart. And though, he couldn't sense the <em>love</em> innately, he knew that the lust was merely an extension of the love he knew that was there already.</p>
<p>As they wandered along the perimeter, they came upon a tree that had grown sideways along the ground. It was like two small trees had grown out of this one that hadn't grown in the same vertical orientation as all the others.</p>
<p>"This is it, Crowley let's picnic here."</p>
<p>The poetry and symbolism was not lost on either of them.</p>
<p>"All right then. Angel, turn around and wait til' I give the word."</p>
<p>Aziraphale's face lit up with delight as he wiggled and turned, then stepped away a few paces. Crowley got to work setting out the soft blue and silver jacquard cloth with a fleur de lis border, along with plates, silverware, wine glasses, the first bottle of perfectly chilled Torrontes in a wine stone, and a little floral centerpiece the demon had arranged himself.</p>
<p>He remembered well the early days of his angel's bookshop, when the language of flowers had been all the rage. Aziraphale was always expressing his mood in vases full of flowers. Little had he realized that Crowley had been paying attention. He always read the angel like a book. He just would never let on.</p>
<p>Until now.</p>
<p>He put the overflowing basket bouquet on the middle of the blanket between their place settings, and sighed.</p>
<p>
  <em>This was it. The moment Aziraphale would see his truest heart.</em>
</p>
<p>He swallowed hard. "I'm finished, Angel." Aziraphale turned around, and his heart nearly stopped. There stood the love of his life, on a hill, under a tree over looking the miles to the sea, with an elegant picnic laid before them.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Perhaps, someday, we could-I don't know-go on a picnic?"</em>
</p>
<p>Tears formed as the force of his emotions overwhelmed him. He brought a gentle knuckle to his lips, as if that alone would keep the dam from breaking.</p>
<p>"Oh, Crowley, dear...this...it's perfect."</p>
<p>The demon cleared his throat, "I'm glad you like it, Angel. Here...come sit, I'll pour some of that white."</p>
<p>It was a gloriously warm day so they discarded the jackets and draped them over the trunk of the tree behind them. Aziraphale situated himself next to Crowley, who busied himself with a corkscrew. His eyes landed on the beautiful bouquet of blues, purples and whites, with tendrils of Ivy hanging askance. At first glance, he thought Crowley was merely going for a color aesthetic with blue hues and accents. But his eyes caught the two yellow irises side by side in the center of it all.</p>
<p>
  <em>Yellow Iris-passion...</em>
</p>
<p>There was a <em>pop</em> and pouring began.</p>
<p>He examined further...there was a theme building within the aesthetic.</p>
<p>
  <em>Heliotrope-devotion; Windflower-sincerity and love; Lavender-Loyalty, love and devotion; Lilac-First Love; Ivy-Fidelity, Wedded Love, Affection, Friendship; Blue and White Violets-Declarations: "I'll always be true," and "Let's take a chance;" and lastly...Lungwort-"You are my Life."</em>
</p>
<p>The angel's eyes began to water once again, his voice halting as he spoke.</p>
<p>"Crowley, dear... would you do me the favor of taking off those infernal glasses for a moment?"</p>
<p>Crowley knew the former Guardian of Eden meant business when he wanted to look him in the eye. <em>He's figured it out already.</em></p>
<p>He handed the angel one of the wine glasses so he could remove his sunglasses. He folded them and set them aside. He didn't even question, just looked up at his love and steeled himself for the imminent answer he was prepared to give.</p>
<p>Aziraphale held his breath a moment before posing his question.</p>
<p>"Those flowers, Crowley...you didn't choose them just because they're pretty, did you?"</p>
<p>The few seconds of silence stretched like centuries of unspoken words between them. Aziraphale already knew the answer, but he was eager to hear it.</p>
<p>"No, Angel, I didn't." He paused, and for the first time, Aziraphale saw the demon blush. "Like I've told you before, I pay attention."</p>
<p>"Well, consider me swept off my feet, my dear," Aziraphale admitted, reaching for Crowley's hand once again. "I know I asked for a romantic picnic, but I never expected a love confession through <em>Floriography</em>. What I <em>mean</em> to say is...oh!" He took a moment to calm himself before continuing. "I imagined this moment a hundred different ways, but never like this. I am over the moon!"</p>
<p>"Wait...you mean to tell me, you've fantasized-<em>multiple times</em>- about me telling you that I love you?"</p>
<p>Crowley, realizing what he'd finally said aloud, froze. He worked his jaw but no sound came out in his defense.</p>
<p>"Crowley, my love, I have known for a <em>very</em> long time. And I have loved you back for a very long time...It just feels good to finally to say it aloud," Aziraphale said, lifting his hand from Crowley's to caress the demon's cheek.</p>
<p>"My Dear, I could never love another the way I love you."</p>
<p>The demon's saffron eyes widened. There it was. He felt light, like he may just discorporate. He had to remind himself to breathe.</p>
<p>"<em>Beyond</em> the vacuous parameters of an angel's innate love, this is a <em>spark</em>... an earthy, smoldering, deep rooted feeling. To Me, you are the most beautiful creature that She ever created. You have been my best friend-my partner and companion through it all, and I am ever so grateful," Aziraphale admitted gently as his soft thumb flitted along a freckled cheekbone. "You have my heart, utterly yours for all of our eternity together."</p>
<p>The besotted demon sank into the touch, his eyes sliding shut for a moment to relish the heat of fingertips and palm on his face. He met slowly met the angel's once again.</p>
<p>"Aziraphale," he breathed, covering the angel's hand with his own on his cheek, "I didn't know I was capable love, never mind love someone this much. More than myself, more than anything in this blessed universe. As long as I have you, I can be happy."</p>
<p>Crowley leaned in, guided by the angel's hand toward his face. Their noses brushed-recalling in a flash the last time they'd been this close. This time they would <em>not</em> be interrupted.</p>
<p>"<em>Finally..."</em> Crowley whispered, his breath ghosting over Aziraphale's lips-an introduction to the sensation of soft, warm mouths meeting in a kiss, millennia in the making.</p>
<p>Aziraphale's mind short-circuited as his keen senses were bombarded by the taste, smell, and feel of his beloved. Suddenly Earth, Heaven and Hell all fell away as his universe converged on where lips merged. The angel leaned in, eagerly seeking more of this intense sensation.</p>
<p>Crowley met him halfway, matching his intensity and fanning the flames of centuries-old embers that continued to burn hot. The delectable slide of tongues, the deepening, insatiable need to connect, to be close.</p>
<p>Suddenly Aziraphale felt like his bow tie and collar were just a bit too tight. He pulled away slowly.</p>
<p>"You taste positively <em>divine</em>, my dear," he sighed. "I, um...just a bit hot under the collar, actually."</p>
<p>Crowley watched in amusement as his companion removed his bow tie rather unceremoniously.</p>
<p>"I need a moment to cool down anyway," the angel continued. He paused and looked down at the wine that Crowley had poured. "Let's not let this wine go to waste, yes? A toast is in order, I believe."</p>
<p>He raised his glass, and Crowley did the same with a soft smile.</p>
<p>"To six thousand years of friendship, and an eternity of love," Aziraphale offered.</p>
<p>"To being the oldest not-married married couple on earth," Crowley added with a chuckle.</p>
<p>"We <em>do</em> rather seem that way, don't we?" the angel pondered aloud, to which the demon merely shrugged and nodded.</p>
<p>"To Us."</p>
<p>Crowley lifted his glass to Aziraphale's. The Angel's blue eyes glinted in the sunlight as he gave Crowley that radiant smile that melted his demonic heart. The glasses met with a soft <em>clink.</em></p>
<p>"To <em>Us.</em>"</p>
<p>And until the sun set, one angel and one demon wined and dined on a hill with a view, then returned home together, to start their lives anew.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>https://www.pinterest.com/pin/411868328399421112/<br/>This link is a picture of the tree I used for the scene. It is actually there. Check out Chanctonbury Ring's history, It's pretty wild. And the location is beautiful.</p>
<p>Also...Writers like feedback??? It's nice to hear from people. Or else we start to think maybe we suck and shouldn't write anymore. I was considering a third chapter, but IDK?</p>
<p>Anyway. Hope you enjoyed it! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>